the_bestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mag'har orc
Mag'har orcs are a subrace of brown-skinned orcs featured in the Warcraft series. The Mag'har are members of the Horde. Overview All orcs were once a noble shamanistic people cultivating a mighty tribal society that was centered around survival, regulating themselves through ritualized combat and personal honor. Tragically betrayed by one of their spiritual leaders and delivered into the hands of the Burning Legion, the orc clans fell deep into demonic enslavement and were led into Azeroth as an unholy vanguard of the Legion meant to destroy everything in their path. However some orcs remained uncorrupted and continued to follow the old ways. Many years later, Thrall recruited them with open arms into the New Horde where they teach the mag'har orcs of their past and culture. History At some point, apparently prior to the Blood Pact with Mannoroth, a virulent plague known as the "red pox" spread throughout the Horde, and Geyah established a quarantine village in Nagrand, homeland of the Frostwolf clan. For reasons unclear, the orcs managed to avoid the corruption that plagued even their parents and the rest of the world. The orcs, and Nagrand, came to be referred to as "mag'har" — which in Orcish means, literally, "uncorrupted". They eventually recovered and constructed the stronghold of Garadar. The mag'har have never been corrupted by either Mannoroth or Magtheridon, and thus remained untouched by the Blood Curse. Unlike their former clanmates who live in the ruins of their once-mighty holds, the mag'har are made up of members of many different orc clans who escaped corruption. The current leader of the mag'har, venerable Greatmother Geyah, is an old and wise orc, yet she has recently fallen extremely ill. Garrosh Hellscream, son of the mighty Grom Hellscream, serves as the mag'har's military chief, aided by Jorin Deadeye, son of the venerable chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan, Kilrogg Deadeye. Dranosh Saurfang is also a mag'har. Recent Events The mag'har orcs are key members in the Horde. They lend resources, knowledge and troops to them. Mag'har orcs are seen throughout the War with the Lich King in Northrend, a couple aided Thrall and the Elemental Ring with containing the raging elements during the Cataclysm. Throughout the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria many helped the Horde, but a lot joined Garrosh Hellscream. Following Garrosh's defeat, some ventured with him back in time through the Dark Portal, but others remained with the Horde. The Iron Horde has a large amount of mag'har orcs (though they weren't called "mag'har" during these times). The Frostwolf clan are brown-skinned and therefore mag'har. Durotan leads them and joins Vol'jin's Horde in effort to combat Garrosh and the Iron Horde. Culture (To Be Added) Architecture The architecture of the mag'har seems to be based off the buildings from Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This suggests that during the First War, orcs used similar building types to those back at home on Draenor. However, over time, their buildings become more and more "warlike" and less nomadic. Those back on Draenor/Outland never changed their building style. Trivia Lore (To Be Added) In-game * Many players want the mag'har orcs as a playable subrace. Category:Warcraft Races Category:Races